Forever And A Day
by Dean's Girl 1967
Summary: A collection of cute oneshots. For all of the Cullens including Jacob and the wolves. Read and Review please. A bunch of drabble and fluff for our favorite couples!
1. Slip up

A:N/ I don't own any of the characters, they are the ingenious work of Stephanie Meyers. Quick shout-out to the Jalice fans! Team Jasper because everyone loves a southern gentleman!Alice's pov

I slunk deeper into the depths of the forest, my grief and agony eating me inside out until I couldn't go on any more. I curled up into a little ball against a fallen log that was sodden from last night's rain. I closed my eyes as the rain pelted down onto my back, however it was only to my dismay. Images flashed before my eyes and I found myself gripping at my sides as though they were about to burst any moment.

I tried to think of something else but the events of the day whipped through my mind at lightning speed. The way I had been running in the woods, just an ordinary day out for a regular hunt. Jasper had tried to convince me to stay home but I was persistent and went out anyways. I had been hunting when I came across them; a middle-aged man with his teenage daughter out for a hike. I hadn't realized what had happened until I heard the girl scream – until I saw the man's drained body limp in my hands.

But what choice did I have then? In a quick flurry of motion I was in front of the girl in a second. I made it quick, not able to make this any worse, and within seconds she joined her broken father on the ground. I gazed down into their glassy eyes and the next thing I knew I was a blur against the backdrop of the forest, running away from nothing, and yet running away from everything.

And so it was here where I now was, curled up against this log as I hugged my knees to my chest and I rocked back and forth. I let the dry sobs rock my body not caring how my mascara washed down my face in angry smudges or how the rain was ruining my designer shirt. I just sat there as I let the pain eat me up entirely.

I don't know how long I had stayed there for before I heard pounding feet. I could hear the water splash where he ran. I knew at once that it was Jasper – I would recognize his running pattern anywhere. I heard him before I saw him. One moment I was along and the next he was crouching down over me; fearful that I was hurt.

I was unable to meet his gaze but he lifted my chin as his eyes searched my face, "Alice, what's wrong?" He murmured, his voice shaky and unstable as he worried for my safety and well-being.

I gazed up at him, "Don't you see my eyes Jasper?! I killed them! I killed two innocent people that were out for a hike minding their own business just out for"

"Alice shhhh" Jasper said, pressing a finger to my lips. He knelt in front of me and held me tight against his chest, "Shhhh honey, it's alright…it'll be alright" I wanted to tell him that it wouldn't, that I was disgusted with myself, but I knew that it hurt him to see me in pain.

I sat further up and Jasper moved to sit next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he draped an arm around me. I was at a loss for words and all I could manage was another sob. He cuddled me closer while whispering, "Alice I love you. You say you can see the future yet you act like I'm going to stop loving you. Well let me tell you this Ms. I-Can-See-The-Future, I am _never_ going to stop loving you. That day in Philadelphia was the best day of my entire life and I will never leave you. I will love you forever…for better and for worse remember?" I kissed my hair, letting his lips linger as he pulled me closer still. I was just so amazed at how easily he was accepting this. I had just killed a human – two humans – and he was kissing me as though nothing happened.

I swallowed the extra venom in my mouth and stared up at him, "But how can you still love me…why do you still love me?"

He smiled, "Sweetheart, I have always felt what other people have felt but until I met you I had never felt love for myself. I was able to reflect it, to mirror back at myself. But a reflection of something doesn't soothe the want as much as the actual item…when I met you, that was when I began to _feel_ for the first time in my life. Vampire and otherwise." He kissed my lips softly before standing up and holding out a hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled back while sending me waves of love,

"Just returning the favor" he said in my favorite southern drawl as his eyes twinkled and he flashed me a lazy smile. And with that I headed back to our house, knowing that he would love me…for better or for worse.

Please review! I really want to know if people think I should continue with this as a collection of one shots. Team Jasper and Seth!


	2. Mad

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it! I own none of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers…

-o0o-

Alice stormed down the stairs, her usually dainty feet pounding against each step as she thudded downstairs. From the couch Jasper shifted his position, sitting up straighter as she marched into the room. She flew right over to where he sat; standing up to her full height as she towered over him, hands on her hips. She glared down at him with such ferocity that Jasper wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if lasers had come out of her eyes.

She snarled, the sound low and menacing for such an upbeat person. Jasper opened his mouth to say something but then shut it as Alice closed her eyes and gritted her teeth,

"Jasper" she said slowly, and he could imagine her counting to ten in her head. He could feel her rising emotions, how they were towering up and up. He wondered what it would take to push her to the climax until she just exploded in rage. But he knew enough to not push her, unless he had a death wish.

And then her expression relaxed and she smiled at him, though Jasper saw through the façade. If anything this look made her more scary because Jasper knew that she was still mad, even more so than she had been a second ago.

She blinked once before speaking in a low, even monotone, "Jasper do you know what it says on the ironer? Under the little label that says 'caution' in big red letter?" she continued to glare at him and Jasper racked his brain as he tried to remember. What did it say? He couldn't remember honestly ever having red it though he was sure that the answer was fairly obvious. She stood there and for a second Jasper was worried that she wasn't going to move until she had an answer. But then her hand flashed to her designer bag that she had hung over her shoulder and she pulled out an item.

Jasper blinked in confusion at the white crumpled thing she was holding, clenched in her tiny fist. She held it up to him, shaking it in front of his face,

"It says 'Caution, do not leave unattended…UNATTENDED Jazz! UNATTENED!" Jasper cringed back in his seat wondering what exactly that item was. It looked as though it had once been pure white, surely some great designer thing. However now it was fringed, black and burnt with a big mark right in the middle due to someone leaving the ironer on it for too long.

Jasper's stomach twisted into an uneasy knot, "Alice" he started but she cut him off holding up a hand, "This was my favorite shirt Jasper! My favorite! And what do you do? You take my FAVORITE shirt and leave it UNATTENDED!" She growled, and Jasper saw her tiny fists clench harder at the shirt as she threw it on the ground and stomped away. He stood up at once and leapt after her, grabbing her clenched hand and smoothing it out. He looked down into her glaring golden eyes,

"Alice" he started again, "I'm so sorry honey. I started to iron it for you trying to help out but then you got back from hunting and I was just so happy to see you…I got distracted. I'm sorry. I am so sorry Alice." And then he just stopped, he didn't know what else to say. She looked up at him, her eyes still burning and Jasper felt no change in her emotion if anything she was even angrier now than she had been moments before.

He had known it was always too good to be true, that someone as good as Alice would want him. He knew he had gone too far this time, he had finally pushed her over the edge and now she was going to leave him forever.

He dropped her hand slowly, wishing that he could take it all back. If she wanted he would buy her hundreds of more shirts like the one he had ruined, thousands if that's what she wanted. But she just stood there, her anger rising until finally she just snapped,

"Why?" she said, though not in the tone he had been expecting. Instead she seemed puzzled and now her emotions flexed to match it. He stared at her, confused about the softer approach she was taking now, "Alice I didn't mean to" he said but she shook her head no and instead tilted her head as she took a step towards him,

"You let me yell at you," she said in an astonished voice, "It was an accident and yet you let me yell at you for something you didn't mean to do". She said gaping at him.

Suddenly Jasper chuckled, relieved that that was why she had gotten angrier. She was mad that he had let her yell at him, not mad _at_ him. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Alice sweetheart, it's my job to let you yell at me" She smiled at him and even without being able to read it in her emotions, Jasper saw the pain in her eyes, the sorrow at having yelled at him like that. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as hard as she could. She muffled her face in his shirt, so happy that after this he could forgive her. She had been so mad at him, so enraged, and it hadn't even been his fault. At least not on purpose.

She looked up at him, "Jasper I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He rolled his eyes, "It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing. I should have"-. Alice cut him off, holding a tiny finger to his lips,

"You're forgiven. Mistakes happen."

Jasper smiled down at his little angel, "Alice love, you're always forgiven no matter what you do." And then he kissed her as softly as he could right on her lips. She smiled against the kiss, her heart swelling till it nearly burst with love. She sent out all the love she could aim right at Jasper. And against her lips he smiled as he felt the climax of her emotions.

-o0o-

A/N: Please review!!!

Later,

Ariel


	3. Tantrum

A/N: A little Jacob/Nessie one shot. This is for my friend Brigid who is one of the biggest Jacob/Nessie fans out there! I own none of these characters; they belong to Stephanie Meyers who is an amazing author. I just had this idea and had to write it down. Tell me what you think!

-o0o-

I stared down at Nessie while she slept on the couch, absolutely exhausted from the day's events. Edward and Bella had agreed to let her spend the day and have a sleepover at my house. She was still a five year old, not finished aging just yet and still needed to get to bed fairly early. Bella had insisted on a six thirty bedtime, seven o' clock at the latest. I had agreed, just happy that I could spend the day with Nessie.

And what a day it was. All in all we had played dress up, played with her ponies and watched numerous movies among other things. Nessie's favorite had been playing with her ponies; Roana, Thunderbolt and John. Although, she had insisted that I play too and of course I had to make the noises. It wasn't that bad though I guess, at least she let me play. She wouldn't even let Edward touch her horses unless he promised to be careful. I smiled at remembering how she had right off given me her favorite horse Jamie.

I shook her shoulder gently as the clock flashed six twenty-nine. Bella would have my head if Nessie wasn't well rested, "Nessie" I said softly, "Wake up honey"

She groaned and rolled over, looking up at me she balled her hands into little fists and rubbed her eyes. "Come on Ness" I said quietly, trying to pick her up. She shoved against me with her hands, pushing me square in the chest. The action didn't physically hurt me, in truth it would take a lot to physically hurt me. But it stung on the inside, I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I recoiled from Nessie the way I would have if Emmett had hit me. I took a step back, "Go away" she said, reaching out with her little leg to kick me in the knee.

I stood there stunned for a moment, my head spinning. I felt horrible, Nessie had just ordered me to go away, she didn't want me anymore. But then my protective instincts kicked in, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I ordered, "Get up NOW!" I thundered at her, reaching down and propping her up on her feet.

She glared at me before bursting into tears, "I HATE you" she growled through her tears before turning and running out of the room. I heard her thud up the stairs, taking them two at a time before reaching the top. Within seconds I heard her bedroom door slam shut. I flinched against the noise, pissed at myself that I had to yell at her like that.

I flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv, flipping angrily through the channels, not staying long enough on any one channel to actually see what it was about. I finally gave up and threw the remote across the room. It smacked into the wall, splitting in half and the pieces fell to the floor and clattered noisily. The channel stayed put some rerun episode of Law and Order that I had already seen. I closed my eyes in frustration, my hands shaking due to my rage.

I sat there for about ten minutes trying to calm myself. My breathing was staggered at first, completely uneven and quite honestly dog-like pants. But I took even breaths, in through my nose out through my mouth and pinched the bridge of my nose, a trick I had learned from Edward and within about ten minutes my breathing was even again. I stood up and took one last calming breath before heading up stairs.

I heard her before I opened the door. And it broke my heart. From outside the guest room I had insisted we have for Ness I could hear her quiet sobs. I heard her sniffle once more and I knocked quietly on the door, "Ness" I called softly, "Can I come in?" There was no reply only dead silence.

I pushed the door open and tiptoed in, realizing that Nessie was going to pretend that she was still asleep. I crept over to her bed which I had bought with all of my summer money saved up, I had refused to borrow money from the Cullens, this was going to be my gift to her since she wasn't allowed to have a puppy. Something about Emmett not doing too well with the last one.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and it creaked under my massive frame, "Hey Nessie" I said, placing my hand on her leg. She twitched under my touch but otherwise remained silent, still pretending to be asleep. "I had a lot of fun today" I said, gently rubbing her ankle the way I had seen Bella.

"Maybe Daddy and Mommy will let you stay over again soon huh? And we can play some more. I'd really like that you know, I love spending time with you." I moved closer to her and started rubbing her back. She sniffled once more but fell silent again. I tried to think of other stuff I could say,

"We'll still have time to play tomorrow before Mommy gets here if you want to play some more games. You can dress me up in your crown again if you want. That was fun wasn't it?" I waited again for her to say something but the only sound was her breathing, still a little hyped up but almost calm. "Try to get some sleep okay? I'll see ya in the morning…I love you Nessie" I said as I stood up and started to walk towards the door. But just as I reached it I heard her turn behind me,

"Jakey?" A small voice called out. I turned around to see Nessie holding out her hands. I went back over to the bed and gave her a big bear hug, "Goodnight Nessie" I said standing up again.

She held out her hand and placed it on my cheek, _will you stay?_ She asked me softly using her gift. I smiled down at her and nodded my head, "Move over kiddo" I said sliding into bed next to her. I couldn't fit under the covers and my legs hung off the edge of the bed but as long as she was happy it was okay with me. I turned over trying to readjust and ended up falling off the bed. I hit the hardwood floors with a loud thud, "I'm okay" I called out immediately hopping back up and into the bed. She giggled from next to me and placed her tiny hand in mine, _I love you Jakey_. She thought as her eyes closed and she started snoring peacefully. I smiled down at her and knew that I would always love her, no matter how many tantrums she threw.

-o0o-

A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Please review anything is helpful and I love to hear what people think. Any characters you guys want me to write about?

Later,

Ariel


	4. Twin Bonding

A/N: Okay this is for Sivan who asked for Jasper/Rosalie, so I hope I did a good job with this. There's a little Emmett and teenage Nessie in this too and it's a third person view by the way…

-o0o-

Rosalie combed her fingers through her hair, fluffing it to perfection. She had her left hand on her hip, her lips pursed, as she stared dumbfounded at the sink counter, creasing her forehead. _Where did I put it?_ She thought to herself, rearranging a few hair products to get a better view of the counter.

Rosalie was miffed; she could have sworn that she had just put the keys to her shiny brand-new mini cooper on the sink next to her new hairbrush. She grabbed the brush and smoothly pulled it through her long blond hair, curling it at the ends.

Alice flitted in the bathroom and danced over to her side of the sink. Rosalie barely paid any attention to her; she had more important things to focus on. From downstairs she could hear Emmett whispering in a hushed voice, sounding anxious. There was no reply to his muffled speaking so Rosalie assumed that he was on the phone. Sure enough moments later came the quiet thud of him laying down the receiver back into its cradle.

Rosalie placed the hairbrush back down, "Em?" She called, her voice rising at its own will due to her frustration at not having found her keys. She could always just get another pair, but this set had her favorite key chain on it, a little diamond studded piano.

From downstairs Rosalie heard Emmett quietly stop breathing and then start up again, "Yes love?" he called hesitantly. Rosalie strode out of the bathroom and down the stairs, meeting him at the bottom, "Where are my keys?" She demanded at him, slightly noting the way he took a small step back. Emmett knew not to make eye contact with her, _don't enrage her, don't enrage her_. He thought to himself, shooting her a quick look. From where he stood Rosalie looked like she was about to burst into flames, her lips were held in a tight line and her eyes a wild and fierce topaz.

"With Jasper" He mumbled quietly, taking another step backwards. Upstairs he could hear Alice giggle quietly to herself and he held back a laugh himself. Rosalie was going to be furious when she found out what happened.

"Where is my car?!" She snarled at him through her teeth, glaring furiously. Rosalie was sure that if she had blood it would be boiling right now. Emmett looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, "With Jasper" he said as the soft purr of a new engine and new tires rolled over the paved driveway. Rosalie's head snapped up at the sound and she took one look at the door before leaping over to it and wrenching it open.

She threw it aside and gasped. Her hand dropped from the door as she stood there motionless. Emmett crept up behind her, careful to not touch her as he looked over her shoulder at the car. He winced when he saw exactly _how_ bad it was.

Rosalie's car had a huge dent in the front and another on the side. The racing stripes had been rubbed off, a door hung on its hinges and the bumper teetered between the verge of falling off and loosely hanging on. Emmett quietly slipped past Rosalie onto the front porch in order to get a better view. From there he noticed that the windshield was cracked almost completely on the left side, so much that he was surprised he hadn't seen it before.

A quick breath whooshed out of Rosalie and her vision blurred red as Jasper opened the door and stepped out. The passenger side door opened as Nessie stepped out and gave Rosalie an apologetic glance, _What's she have to do with this?_ Rosalie thought, finally being able to think of something over than a stream of cusses. Jasper walked slowly up the stairs looking to Emmett as though he were heading to his funeral or something. This thought made Emmett smile and Jasper let a low growl slip through his lips, finding nothing comical about the situation.

Jasper stood in front of Rosalie with Ness standing behind him. He could feel the emotions of the surrounding people, fear and nervousness from Ness, pure rage from Rosalie and snide humor from Emmett. Jasper tried to explain to Rosalie, "Rose look, I'm really sorry I-"

Rosalie cut him short, "Don't even _try_," She snarled at him, hissing under her breath. Jasper lowered his gaze in respect, angling his body slightly so that Ness was further behind him. So far in her life Rosalie hadn't yelled at Nessie at all, and he planned to keep it that way. Rosalie caught his movement but made no move to address it. Instead she glared past Jasper's head, choosing to focus on a patch of trees so that she wouldn't become even more angered at Jasper,

"What happened?" She said, struggling to keep her voice even. Jasper lifted his head a bit to look at Rosalie, "I took Nessie out for a driving lesson and she accidentally swerved and crashed off the side of the road. The engine blew up so I had to buy a new one, it's not as good but I'll buy you a better one as soon as I can."

Rosalie switched her line of sight, bringing it from the cluster of trees over to Jasper's sorrowful eyes. Her jaw fell open as she tried to understand his words, "Hold up" She said, taking a step forward, "The engine _blew up_?!"

Jasper misread her tone and his eyes widened, "It was an accident Rose, really. I can repay you right-"

"No" Rosalie said, still confused, "The engine blew up…as in it exploded and burst into _flames_?" Jasper solemnly nodded his head in awe, not sure what Rosalie was getting at.

Suddenly Rosalie flung her arms out and sprung forward, grabbing Jasper in a vice tight hold. Emmett started forward, afraid that Rose was going to hurt Jasper, but Jasper shook his head to stay back. Rosalie buried her head in the crook of Jasper's neck as dry sobs shook her body. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, feeling her emotions.

"Jasper" Rosalie said softly, heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Jasper looked up to see Alice in the doorway, her eyes and emotions full of love. Jasper nodded his head in understanding and Alice smiled slightly. In his arms Rosalie still quivered, only not as much, "Jazz you could have died" She whispered, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, "Alice won't let me" he said and from behind her Rosalie could hear Alice giggle softly to herself. Rosalie nodded her head and stepped back, barely noticing as Emmett and Nessie walked into the house.

She looked up at Jasper, she had only known him in his vampire years, long after she was with Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmett. When Alice had arrived, she had automatically liked her, but Jasper was another thing entirely. When she had first seen him she had been afraid, his scars that covered his skin frightened her more than his crimson eyes.

But the two had found common ground discussing their favorite things. It turned out that they had a lot in common, sports, instruments, likes and dislikes. When it came time for school Jasper had volunteered to be Rosalie's "twin". He had suggested it, not her or anyone else and that was what really made her love him.

Sure they quarreled every now and then but what siblings don't? But she wasn't thinking about all the times they had fought, like when Jasper had placed her favorite dress on her hair curler by mistake while it was on. Or when Rosalie had left his motorcycle running and the machine had broken beyond repair. Both times had erupted into a screaming match but they had settled it somewhat civilly.

Right now Rosalie was thinking about what life would be like without him, what it would feel like to lose a brother. She silently and fervently hoped that she would never find out. She hugged him once more before stepping back, "Don't worry about the car" she said, drawing in a rattled breath, "It can be replaced. But you…you can never _ever_ be replaced." She said. Jasper smiled and nodded his head, "Right back at you sis" he said, relieved that she had forgiven him.

He turned and walked into the house, giving a loving glance at Alice who returned it with a smile. Rosalie followed after Jasper and on her way in she turned her head to look at Alice, "Don't let him die" She said smiling.

Alice smiled back at her sister, "I won't" She said turning to follow Jasper inside the house. Rosalie followed behind her, happy that her family was safe just as they should be.

-o0o-

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I plan on doing a Jasper/Alice one-shot soon so keep checking back. Please review!

Later,

Ariel


	5. Mirth

**A/N: Fluff, fluff and MORE fluff! **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice pushed her foot down harder on the pedal and sped down the road. The hum of the engine and the feel of the cool pedals underneath her feet sent a shiver up and down her spine. The shiver could also have come about because Jasper had run his fingers up the length of her arm lightly and slowly, but Alice was too focused on the road to notice.

But as his fingers traveled back down and then up again, she looked at him and flashed him a happy smirk.

Jasper smiled back and took Alice's hand in his before he leaned back in the seat and stared up at the sky.

Green and blue blurred past the streaking yellow car adding a mystical air to the road trip.

However, for all the beauty that was _outside_ the car, Jasper was tuned in to the beauty _inside_ the car.

Alice swerved between the lanes on the open stretch of road, her gleeful and somewhat childlike laughter not even touching the surface of her feelings.

Jasper loved to hear the laughter of his family members.

Emmett always laughed the loudest. There was no other way to describe the thunderous booms that shook his massive frames. They were simply…loud.

Rosalie never laughed like that. She was always soft and hesitant. She would only smile and giggle beneath her breath as if she was afraid that someone would make fun of her for laughing.

Contrary to what she said; Bella and Rosalie laughed the exact, same way.

Esme did not laugh loudly either, and nor did she smile widely. She would just smile softly and reflect on the smiles of those around her.

Edward had one of those laughs that made you laugh too. It was…hard to explain, that's what it was…he smiled more than he laughed, and the sound that came out was more of a manly giggle, but the way he threw his head back and smiled always made everyone else smile.

Carlisle's laugh was always interesting for Jasper to listen to. There was of course, nothing wrong with it; for he had had years to perfect it. That was the problem with it, his laugh was _too_ perfect. Always a brilliant smile, a hand through the hair and a melodic chuckle. Jasper knew that beneath the outward appearance of the smile lay hesitance, as if Carlisle felt that he did not deserve to be so happy.

However, for all the laughter he heard, Jasper preferred another method to tell how happy his family was.

Jasper knew that no matter how loudly anyone laughed, or how wide they smiled, their happiness could be measured in their eyes.

With a loving gaze at Alice, Jasper wanted more than anything to see happiness in her eyes.

She turned her head and looked back at him. Flashing with more than happiness, Alice's eyes were filled with mirth. Jasper just continued to stare.

"What is it, Jazz?" She asked him softly as she caught the pondering look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He said as he settled back into his chair. "Everything's _perfect_."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Yes, I know it is short, but I'm scrounging for inspiration right now. Review, review, review! **

**Later,**

**Ariel**


End file.
